The invention relates to a shelf support structure with upright posts from sheet metal sections and horizontal braces, also formed from sheet metal sections, which connect these posts one with each other.
The sheet metal sections of the posts have an aperture at a longitudinal side and are designed to be symmetrical in cross-section with respect to a plane crossing of this aperture. Furthermore, the aperture is bounded on both sides by a flange which protrudes outwardly at right angles from its adjoining walls and a longitudinal bead/or ledge protruding into the sheet metal section is molded symmetrically to the plane crossing the aperture into the wall located opposite to the aperture, while the sheet metal sections of the horizontal braces have at least one U-shaped or C-shaped cross section and, with their longitudinal opening, directed upwards or downwards, engaged with their ends into the aperture of the posts and are connected or connectable with the flanges and bordering on the aperture.
Shelves of this type are already known, as for instance can be gathered from EP-A-No. 0077885 and the DE-A-No. 33 23 503.
In the shelf according to EP-A-No. 0077885, the horizontal braces are guided with their ends in such a manner in the area between the flanges of two posts which border the aperture, that they terminate flush with the rear side of the walls carrying the flanges and are connected rigidly with the posts at least by welding seams formed along the free longitudinal edges of the flanges.
For obtaining increased stability of the connection between the posts and the horizontal braces according to the EP-A-0077885, additional diagonal cross ties are provided between the two posts and are welded to the posts in the vicinity of their ends along the flange edges.
In the shelf according to the DE-A-No. 3323503 detachable connections between the posts and the horizontal braces are provided which work in accordance of shelf clampings wedge couplings together over thin or tongue shaped members, which are recessed at the posts and on the horizontal braces.
In the two previously known types of shelves, it is of disadvantage that the forces acting upon the horizontal braces must be carried exclusively by the flanges of the posts which flanges limit the apertures on both sides, while the remaining cross sectional areas of the posts are not subjected to any direct introduction of forces. Actual practice has, however, shown that the inherent stability of the frame systems of such shelves formed of two posts and at least two horizontal braces is impaired, and indeed in direction parallel as well as transversely to their plane.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, it is the object of the invention to provide a shelf of the type explained in detail above, in which in a simple manner an optimum force transmitting connection between the upright posts and the horizontal braces is assured and thereby the inherent stability of the frame systems formed of two posts and at least two horizontal braces is improved.